nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Olivie Sägebrecht
| relatives = Sägebrecht family Saint King bloodline | affiliations = Saint King Alliance Shutra (Empire) | occupation = Princess / King | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_color = Saint King at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = | name_ja = オリヴィエ・ゼーゲブレヒト | name_romaji = Orivie Zēgeburehito | first = | last = | voices = }} was the last Belkan Saint King (Heiliger Kaiser) to use residence::the Saint's Cradle,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 3, page 5. whose death marked the end of the Saint King Unification War. Name Although introduced as early as StrikerS, Olivie's name was first revealed in ViVid (she is referred simply as "the last Saint King" in StrikerS). Also, as of ViVid chapter 6, her family name is revealed to be Sägebrecht or Segebrecht, a German family name. Olivie is addressed as and nicknamed by her servants and some others as . After leading the knight guilds in Shutra, she is also referred to by Wilfred Eremiah as .Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 54. After the Unification War, she is honoured as the , or simply . Personality Einhard Stratos, who inherited some of Claus Ingvalt's memories, describes Olivie "bright as the sun, and subtle as a flower". Appearance Olivie and Vivio appear identical, with one immediately noticeable difference being their hair styles. Another major difference is that Olivie lost both her arms at a young age in a magic accident''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'', chapters 46 and 53. and had to use artificial gauntlets as arms, though this does not seem to have bothered her or impaired her combat and magical skills. Olivie bears a great resemblance to from in both appearance and back story. Her combat outfit bears strong resemblance to that of Princess Gradriel Do Valendia from the game . In StrikerS Olivie does not appear in StrikerS but samples of her blood, found on the Shroud of the Saint King, are used by Jail Scaglietti to create Vivio. Vivio is hence for most intents and purposes, Olivie's clone; while Olivie is Vivio's |orijinaru|lit. parent/mother body}}. In ViVid Olivie is first properly named and depicted in ViVid. She was born a princess of the Sägebrecht family, then the leading faction of the ,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapters 46 and 54. aboard the Saint's Cradle. Although possessing a (mediocre) compatibility to steer the Cradle, she had not been considered for the Saint Kings' throne due to the loss of both her arms at an early age and, in fact, was sent as a political hostage to residence::Shutra for four years, with whom the Saint King Alliance was allied at the time.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 10. It is there that she met Prince Claus Ingvalt, with whom she developed a very close sibling relationship despite her situation. Later on, when Olivie became the Saint King, she and Ingvalt the Hegemon were both considered the strongest fighters of their era. History books, however, do not mention who of them was the strongest one.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 6. Einhard Stratos' inner monologues and flashbacks suggest that Ingvalt tried to defeat Olivie in order to prevent her from sacrificing her life to end the war but failed. Powers Einhard Stratos claims that Olivie was one of the most powerful knights in history. During Einhard's Intermiddle match with Corona Timil, it is revealed from her inherited memories that Olivie also used body-manipulation magic similar to Nephilim Fist, presumably to control her gauntlet arms. With the gauntlet arms, Olivie could wield a claymore or a two-handed axe for battles. Fabia Crozelg identifies that Olivie's Battle Clothing has similar color(s) with Vivio's black Barrier Jacket.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 58. References Category:Characters